A Love Story
by saaronb
Summary: He can feel that there is something in between them and he was sure she can feel it too, 'but why' He asked himself, 'even though she is in arms reach why are we so far apart'
1. indecision

DISCLAIMER:_I DO NOT OWN GAKUAN ALICE._

* * *

He can feel his eyes move towards her yet again. She is there as always not listening to class, drooling probably thinking of her 'precious heavenly howalons'. He don't understand why, they were after all just extra sweetened candies. He rolled his eyes. He never understood idiots, he is a genius after all.

But even his genius mind cannot answer why he is attracted to this 'idiot'. She was not what you call beautiful, maybe pretty with those big large doe eyes. Still he saw many other gorgeous girls, but no one ever caught his attention like she did. So effortlessly, without trying at all. _It was her smile_ he decided, _whenever she smiles I can feel my heart beating faster and my problems become trivial. _

He never proposed though. He can feel that there is something in between them and he was sure she can feel it too, _but why?_ He asked himself, _even though she is in arms reach why are we so far apart?_ Of course he knows the answer. The answer his best-friend scoffed at. _You don't want drown her in your darkness? _He asked, _but maybe she is the one who can light your darkness. Think about it, she is not going to be there forever. Make up your mind quickly. _

As if he didn't know that. Every day he listens to many of his classmates who had crush on her. He can feel his insides burning with jealousy, but he controls it. He don't want to make a scene, he hates attention. The bell rang, bringing him out of him thoughts. He went to his sakura tree as usual with students make way for him in crowded corridor, he was greatly feared and deeply admired within the academy due to his wealth, influence and intelligence. After a few moments she joined him which is also usual. But what is unusual is she being quite. At first he didn't mind but her continued silence bothered him.

"Don't tell me you are thinking polka, you are going to exhaust the only few brain cells you have," he commented. To his surprise she didn't retort. Felling something was amiss he asked what's wrong. "'why' nat?" she asked. Somehow he understood. She was also having the same thoughts as his. He gently pulled her into his arms. At first she was surprised but slowly returned the embrace. "You would only get hurt by me Mikan. I can't bear to see you hurt, I would rather let you stay away from me."

"It's not your choice to make. It's mine and I know what is important for me. Don't you see? I lov…." "Shhh, please don't finish that sentence. It's only going to make things harder. Please, I need a little more time," he said placing a finger on her lips. "Do you care for me at all?" she asked holding back her tears. "More than you can ever imagine," he replied. "Fine, I will wait," she gave back a watery smile. He slowly leaned in and gave a small peck on her lips. She blushed very hard but gave equally bright smile. _It is worth it _he decided _her smile is all worth it. _He closed the distance between them again.

* * *

Finally got my first story published. Reviews will be appreciated, after all I want to improve myself.


	2. resolution

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

* * *

"Did you bring it?" asked the figure from the shadows.

"Yes. But where is the information I asked for?" replied the hooded man.

"He is in currently in japan"

"Japan of all the places, hmm… it is getting interesting" mused the hooded man.

"Don't underestimate him. You know how powerful he is. Especially now that he is unstable after his father's death"

"Of course not Yuka. After all he got Hyuuga's blood running in his veins. He is going to become my greatest weapon yet."

"Whatever. Now give me what I want"

He gave her a picture. Her eyes widened as she looked at the photo. "What? You recognized that person from somewhere?" he asked. "Maybe" she answered darkly. "May I ask from where?" "You can but I am not going to answer"

He rolled his eyes. "Do whatever you want. I am out of here. Pleasure doing business with you baby" he pecked her lips and went away quickly losing himself among the busy streets nearby.

'_Stupid Izumi'_ she thought as she touched her lips. _'But this time I am not going to let you have your way Izumi. If I know about things would turn out this way, I wouldn't have let you have that information at all. Well if I got set things right, I would have to make my move fast'_

She looked at the picture once again_. 'I am not going to let you down once again daughter'_

* * *

Rate and Review.


End file.
